Barney's VicTORIous Tour
' Barney's VicTORIous Tour' is a Custom made Barney show that toured across America & filmed live in Brooklyn, NY at Barclay's Center on ABC 7 Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Riff performing a Rock "N" Roll Show with Victoria Justice & The Cast of VicTORIous Cast (in order of appearances) *Dan Schnider (Opening)(The MC) (Act 1) *Barney (voice: Dean Wendt) (body: Miguel E. Franklin) *Avan Jogia *Ariana Grande *Leon Thomas III *Daniella Monet *Matt Bennett *Elizabeth Gillies *Victoria Justice *Baby Bop (voice: Julie Johnson) (body: Jennifer Kendall) *BJ (voice: Patty Wirtz) (body: Cindy Graves) *Riff (voice: Michaela Dietz) (body: Megan Godin) (Act 2) *Miranda Cosgrove *Jennette McCurdy *Nathan Kress *Jerry Trainor *Noah Munck Song Act 1 *Barney is a Dinosaur *If You're Happy and You Know It *I Want You Back *That's How You Make Rock "N" Roll *Our Friend Barney Had a Band *Song 2 You *I Hear Music Everywhere *If All the Raindrops *All I Want is Everything *The Dino Dance *It's C-C-Cold BRRRR *The Rainbow Song Act 2 *Rock N Roll Star *You Can Make Music with Everything *Colors All Around *Wave the Flags *Good Manners *Tell Me That You Love Me *Finally Falling *Make it in America *Someone to Love You Forever *A Friend Like You *Leave it all To Shine *I Love You (Extended Edition) Trivia *Barney has his Season 13 Costume *BJ has his Season 12 Costume *Baby Bop has her Season 13 Costume *All the Dino's have voice boxes in the costumes *There is a live orchestra in the background * All the Dino's have their jackets from Barney Rocks el Concierto en Vivo. But they have mini microphone clipped on their jackets *This is also the perfect show for people who are huge fans of Victoria Justice & Barney the Dinosaur *All the Song are karaoke except for Barney is a Dinosaur & all of them (including Barney is a Dinosaur) are remixed with the orchestra *This is a crossover with Barney & Friends & Dan Schnider Productions *Dan comes out with a Barney Doll *For The Special Features (for DVD releases), Barney & the Little Dino's stay in character for "The Making of Barney's VicTORIous Tour" *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Riff all have blinking mechanisms *The intro (for Barney to appear) was used from El Pequeno Gran Club & It also has the Barney is made possible by Speech while the intro is still playing(http://www.youtube.com/watchvUphNLwhbN5I&feature=youtube_gdata_player 1:08) *The Barney Theme Song has all 4 stanzas & from Season 1-3 & the band makes their own version of the song from Barney Rocks! el Concierto en Vivo! *'If You're Happy and You Know ' *'It' was used from Barney's Big Surprise *'Our Friend Barney had A Band', Rock N Roll Star & Someone to Love You Forever was used from Barney's Birthday Bash *This was the 1st time (Since Barney Live! The Let's Go Tour) to have heart-shaped confetti falling down when Barney blows everyone a kiss Good-Bye *''' The Stage was also used in '''El Pequeño Gran Club *The Barney doll has the exact same Rock "N" Roll jacket as the costume character *During If All the Raindrops, there's snow effect coming down onto the Audiences (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLSIj5CqKqg) *There's a LeMaitre Smoke/Haze: G300 Fog Machine used for Barney's entrance. But it has glitter in the fog (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHJ8Xt1iZhg&feature=plcp) *There's also a Haze machine used for the lights (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3loc05sr05Q) Writers *Dan Schnider & Stephen White Choreographers *Lane Napper & Rebecca Shubart Stage Designers *Vee Corporation Orchestra (instruments) *2 Guitars *1 keyboard *1 set of drums *4 Horns (2 Trumpets, 1 Trombone & 1 Saxaphone) *2 Bass Guitars Ticket prices *$15.00-$55.00 Dan Schnider's Opening Message *Dan Schnider: Hello, Everybody. How's everyone doing today? I'm Dan Schnider & I'm the Creator of both iCarly & VicTORIous. But Sheyrl Leach was the Creator of Barney's TV show "Barney & The Backyard Gang" from 1988-1991 & "Barney & Friends" from 1992 to this very day. Is everyone ready to see Barney? How many people are excited to meet Riff? How about BJ? How about Baby Bop? What about Victoria Justice & The Cast of VicTORIous? Ok. I was backstage a little while ago. I was talking to both Barney & Victoria. They're so excited to see you guys. Before we start our Super-Dee-Duper Show, Barney invited the people who have the Dino Seats tickets & Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Cast of VicTORIous & The Cast of iCarly will sign autographs for you. Now to get Barney here, we gotta use our imagintion to bring Barney out. So From 5 all the way back to 1, we all are going to use our imaginations. Are You Ready? Come on. ARE YOU READY TO USE YOUR IMAGINATION?! Let's count it down, 5-4-3-2-1!! Let's get started. Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Barney Stage Show